Conventional post and panel sign assemblies utilize nesting components that are adapted to retain a sign panel and be secured to a sign post. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,296 of Kovalak, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,603 of Elcock; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,493,975 of Cobb et al. However, the nesting components utilized by conventional post and panel sign assemblies suffer from several disadvantages. For example, nesting components utilized by conventional post and panel sign assemblies are not arcuate in configuration. As a result, conventional nesting components do not sufficiently extend around the perimeter of the sign post. In addition, conventional nesting components do not sufficiently extend along the length of an end of the sign panel. Because conventional nesting components do not sufficiently extend along the length of an end of the sign panel or sufficiently extend around the perimeter of the sign post, they do not provide the sign assembly with sufficient structural stability and strength, and they produce a gap between the end of the sign panel and the sign post. Further, conventional post and panel sign assemblies utilizing nesting components do not sufficiently deflect air loads.
It would be desirable, therefore, if an apparatus could be provided that includes one or more arcuate nesting components. It would also be desirable if such an apparatus could be provided that includes one or more arcuate nesting components that extend around a portion of the perimeter of the sign post. It would be further desirable if such an apparatus could be provided that includes one or more arcuate nesting components that extend substantially along the length of an end of the sign panel. It would be still further desirable if such an apparatus could be provided that would improve the structural stability and strength of the sign assembly. It would also be desirable if such an apparatus could be provided that would have substantially no gap between the end of the sign panel and the nearest sign post. It would be further desirable if such an apparatus could be provided that would deflect air loads.